<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassination Classroom - Once Again by Nishibae_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661696">Assassination Classroom - Once Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishibae_04/pseuds/Nishibae_04'>Nishibae_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishibae_04/pseuds/Nishibae_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When people choose money over lives. *sigh*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I think would happen if there was a 3rd season of "Assassination Classroom". Also, I'm sorry if this is bad this is something thought about at 2 am while I was trying to fall asleep lol.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also there's some oc's in here. hope you don't mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Dr. Kuragari don't you think this is a bad idea? this IS trespassing after all.''</p><p>Nonsense Aiko don't you know how much money I can get, I MEAN- <strong>we</strong> can get if this ends up being a success? Besides, you'll be super strong. Think about it' with your strength and my brains we'll be invincible.''</p><p>"If you say so Dr.Kuragari I just hope this doesn't end up being a total catastrophe they say this chemical is really dangerous. ''</p><p>"That's just to scare away nosy people, besides I'll make sure to make it safe, I am a genius scientist after all.''</p><p>''It didn't scare you away'' Aiko mumbled.</p><p>'' What was that?''</p><p>''Nothing''</p><p>''That's what I thought now come on let's go we have to find that serum.''</p><p>''Yea yea I'm coming.''</p><p>For those of you who are confused hi, my name is Ito Aiko and I'm Dr. Kuragari's assistant and we're looking for a serum that's supposed to give <strike>us</strike> powers???? I don't really know... but all I know is that the serum that we're looking for, gave someone enough powers to <strong>destroy</strong> a portion of the MOON!!!. I know that Dr. Kuragari sounds like a greedy person but he's <strike>not he's actually really nice and would never take advantage of someone. </strike>We are currently at a storage facility of an old research lab well it's not all that old it was just shut down three years ago due to the destruction of the main research lab (Dr. Kuragari suspects it was destroyed by one of the test subjects that was given the serum.) I do have a bad feeling about this BUT Dr. Kuragari says that it's for the greater good and that if it turns out the way he wants it to it can save a lot of people. And so just to be safe I agreed to become his <strike>only</strike> human test subject. Or at least that's what I thought, I really can't believe what people will do for money....Back to where I was, basically this is the story of how I was tricked and used by the person I most trusted in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                      Let's get started, <strong>shall we?</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah yes now that we've retrieved the formula we can proceed onto the next step."</p><p>"Uhh"</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"N-No sir b-but are we going to ignore the fact that I almost died?"</p><p>"I mean you are still alive aren't you"</p><p>"Yea but-"</p><p>"That's all that matters isn't it?"</p><p>" I-" </p><p>"Now let's get back to the lab, we have lots of work to do"</p><p>"Yes sir...."</p><p>Isn't he at least a little worried about me? I could've died. Aiko felt a little hurt..he really does admire the doctor all in all he just thinks very highly of him. Enough about that though back to the story.</p><p> </p><p>                                         I didn't think much of it but at that moment, we started this whole mess... an I will allways regret it</p><p> </p><p>if only I hadn't listened to Dr.Kuragari</p><p><strong>no, </strong>if only I hadn't met him...</p><p>But saying if only isn't going to rewind time </p><p>Nor is it going to solve anything</p><p>but I just have to suck it up and deal with it don't I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey kid hurry up, we don't have all day"</p><p>"I'm coming sir"</p><p>"Is this all you need to remake the serum Dr. Kuragari?" </p><p>"Yes Aiko, this should do"</p><p>"Um sir I think we should be heading out.. this building looks like it's going to colapse any second now"</p><p>"...Yes let's head out"</p><p>It's weird how there's no type of wildlife over here despite this facility being abandoned for so long...it's a little suspicious. I decide not to ponder over it as we're already leaving and we won't come here again... but I really do wonder what happend, I guess some things are better left unknown.</p><p>"Aiko hurry up I don't have all day" Dr.Kuragari's voice hiding the fact that he's annoyed can't let it out just yet, a little longer and he'll succed with his plan, but for that he needs Aiko no matter how much of an annoying brat he is, he can't deny the fact that the boy is smart.</p><p>Yeah I just need to use him until I'm done , I can just throw him away later.</p><p>If I hang on to him a little longer... I’ll succeed </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>